Happy Birthday Harry
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: Harry is dragged once more into a vision of a deatheater meeting and sees something he never expected but found welcome.
1. Birthday Party With the Deatheaters

Summary: Harry is dragged once more into a vision of a deatheater meeting and sees something he never expected but found welcome.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry had been sitting quietly in his room doing homework (his potions essay as a matter of fact) his head had been nodding over his homework for sometime when Harry suddenly knew he was dreaming. After all Voldemort and his followers would never have a banner hanging form the ceiling declaring happy birthday!

"Glad you could join us tonight Harry! Happy birthday!" Voldemort chirped happily almost causing Harry to faint. Voldemort grabbed Harry's hand (which surprisingly didn't hurt) and dragging him toward a table covered by brightly wrapped boxes.

"You got me birthday presents?" Harry asked skeptically.

"But of course Harry! What's a birthday without presents?" Peter Petigrew asked this from a far corner of the room from his seat beside Nagani, Voldemort's familiar.

Stepping closer to the table with deliberate slowness incase this was all some trick Harry eyed both the packages and the deatheaters around him. "Go on Potter, they're not going to bite." Came the sarcastic voice of Severus Snape, Harry's least favorite professor at Hogwarts.

Smirking Harry deliberately slowed down even more, "Now look what you have done Snape." Voldemort shrieked in anger.

Finally reaching his destination Harry picked up the present on the very top not wanting the presents to go tumbling to the ground. Looking at the tag that read "From Draco Malfoy" he glanced over at his blonde rivals father across the room. 'He too got me a present?' Opening the present he found a wand holster the color of newly spilt blood. "Note to self, send thank you letters to everyone who got me presents." Harry muttered to himself.

A few hours and around two hundred presents later only one present sat before him. 'Must be from Voldemort.' Harry mused. Opening the small package Harry's eyes widened. "How do you know this wand will work for me?"

"Because it is made from the wood of a tree that grew where your blood had been spilt. The core is the fang of the basilisk that you slayed in your second year at Hogwarts with traces of your blood dried into the grains making the wand usable to only you." Voldemort replied.

"Thank you Lord Voldemort, everyone, thank you for the best birthday ever." At these words Harry felt himself being woken up by some one on the outside causing the throne room to fade into an all-consuming darkness. Still laying on the bed Harry muttered, "If only the dream was reality." Sitting up Harry froze before a smile crossed his face completely ignoring the man beside him, for there were all of the presents, the books and other such things were neatly arranged around his room. "Yup that was the best birthday ever." Harry muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Originally it was supposed to turn out differently but this is how it ended up being. I have two more chapters that are typed but this will not be a very long story, in fact, it will be less then five chapters long. Happy reading!


	2. Birthday Morning

Being shaken out of a pleasant dream of having tea with Voldemort and company made Harry very grumpy. So grumpy in fact that he sent Voldemort's death glare, 'I will torture you until you beg me to kill,' number one hundred and one at the intruder.

"Harry where did all of this stuff come from?" Kingsley Shakelbolt demanded once he had woken Harry up all the while ignoring Harry's glare of death.

"Friends." Harry replied shortly.

"Come now Harry your friends are in the same house as you and I don't see them anywhere near here. In fact I remember seeing them in the kitchen before I came here to wake you up."

"I have friends besides Ron and Hermione."

"Could have fooled me with how you rarely talk to any of us order members and never send out any owls with letters. Just tell me who they are and I will leave you alone." Shakelbolt coaxed.

"No, now I want to know why you are in here to wake me up in the first place and not at my door nodding like a normal person would?"

Professor Dumbledore sent me up here."

"Why?"

"I really don't know. I guess it was to make sure that you were here and not out somewhere else."

"Why would he worry about me when he has more important things to do?"

Shakelbolt paused to think about Harry's question. "I don't know, I mean Voldemort has been quiet, too quiet. One has to wonder why Dumbledore is not preparing for his next move."

Harry's thoughts drifted back to the party Voldemort and his deatheaters had thrown for him. "Indeed, he has been too quiet. He'll be back though."

"So true Harry, so true." Kingsley replied. Turning to the door he put his hand on the knob, "Oh and Harry. . ."

"Yes Kingsley?"

"Happy birthday."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Two chapters done two to go. One chapter I have yet to write and one already complete. Have fun reading latter.


	3. New Findings: Two Weeks Later

It had been two weeks since his birthday and Harry was completely bored. He had already sent out his thank you letters and now he found himself with nothing to do.

Remembering his new wand Harry sat up with a huge grin on his face, 'I know what I'll do!' Harry crowed mentally. 'I'll try out my new wand along with practicing some of the new spells I read in my books.

Trotting out of his room Harry approached the portrait of Sirius's mother, "Excuse me, Lady Black?" Harry began politely.

The curtains in front of the portrait flew open to show the disapproving face of Lady Black. "Finally, someone is polite to me. What do you wish to ask me."

"Is there a dueling room around here somewhere?" Harry asked, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice.

"Of course there is. Every family manner has one. Why do you want to know where it is?" Lady Black asked trying to gauge whether or not the boy before her would use the room to find a way to destroy some of the heirlooms in the house.

(Moody's POV)

'All we had to do to keep her quiet was be polite?!' I couldn't help but be shocked. Potter was asking about a dueling room, why though? I mean what would he do there? So I decided to creep closer to hear his answer. 

(Author's POV)

"Well recently, for my birthday, I was given a new wand and now I want to test it." Harry replied in a slightly shy tone.

"Oh! A new wand, they are always so exciting. Well, at the right edge of my portrait there is a small raised spot. Pressing there will cause me to swing forward. In the space behind me will be the dueling room." There was a surprising warmth in Lady Blacks tone that neither Harry nor Moody had ever heard her speak with.

"Thank you very much Lady Black!" Harry said flashing Lady Black a bright smile with a short bow as well.

Moody decided now would be a good time to reveal himself, "So Potter, where did you get a new wand?"

Harry whirled around to face Moody with a curse upon his lips even as he brought his new wand up to face Moody. "That would be none of your business Moody. I thought you said you had errands to run today."

"I got curious when I saw you speak to her." Moody replied jerking a thumb in the portrait direction. "So Potter are you going to go in the dueling room?" Moody asked with just a touch of eagerness.

Harry rolled his eyes before turning around and facing the portrait and did as he was instructed to do in order to open the room. The Portrait swung forward exposing a pitch black room. Stepping forward Harry cautiously stepped through the opening left by the portrait. Torches neither Moody nor Harry had noticed sprung to life upon Harry's entrance. "Now this will be fun." Harry muttered gazing around room.

"Indeed Potter. So what is you wand made out of?"

"It's custom made, by whom I don't know. It has a core of basilisk fang with my blood dried into the grains and the wood is made from a tree that grew where my blood had been spilt." Harry replied with a proud grin.

"A blood wand?! Potter who got this made for you?!" Moody bellowed in Harry's face attracting the attention of the people who had just returned from shopping causing them to come pouring through the entrance of the dueling room wands at the ready when Moody's words registered in their minds.

"Harry," Molly Weasley began, "hand over that wand this instance!"

Harry's eyes darkened to a near black causing all but the most brave of the order members to back away, "You want me to give you my wand?!" Harry hissed dangerously as he took a gliding step toward Molly with a murderous gleam in his eyes.

"Go fetch Dumbledore!" Moody snapped at Tonks, the nearest order member. Tonks nodded before bolting to the fire place.

"Blood wands are much to dangerous to be used by a child. Give it here to me now Harry." Molly demanded of the hissing teen.

Severus, who had just arrived back from the death eater meeting had arrived in time to hear Molly's words. "Weasley you over step yourself by demanding Potter give you his blood wand."

OoOoO

So Harry's wand has been discovered. What will happen next? Shall the order find out about the party the death eaters threw for him or should I skip to them going to Hogwarts for the new year so that Harry can have a confrontation with the Slytherins? Reviewers decide.


	4. The Order's Reaction

Okay I tried to write out a chapter that included what happened when the Order found out and the train ride to Hogwarts but it just didn't work so I will simply write out what happens in the order meeting though the votes were for the next year and not for the Order to find out. I find that I simply cannot find a way to delay the Order finding out since so many want to know the deal with the Blood wand and the way the last chapter ended just wouldn't allow for me to simply skip to the next year so please enjoy this chapter and the Order's reaction to Harry's explanation.

OoOoO

"Over stepping myself or not. It is too dangerous to be in the hands of a child with no common sense." Molly snapped in reply before reaching forward to snatch the wand from Harry.

Harry withdrew his wand from her reach before waving it in a complicated motion with a hiss that Snape knew to be a spell. The effects of the spell were instant and the Order could only watch in horror as Harry held a writhing Molly Weasley under what would seem to be one of the unforgivable curses. "Harry!" Remus Lupin gasped in horrified shock.

"Release her at once!" Dumbledore commanded as he swept into the room. "Where did you receive that wand Harry?"

Harry reluctantly let the spell disperse before turning his attention to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nearly took a step back at the dark glare that settle upon his form. Harry was not in a good mood and Dumbledore knew that something bad might come of this meeting. "It was given to me."

Dumbledore withheld a sigh of exasperation. "Who gave it to you?"

"None of your. . . " Harry paused to give his response thought then grinned mischievously, "Voldemort."

Dumbledore laughed, "Really Harry, who gave it to you?"

"Voldemort gave it to me for a birthday present." Harry replied seriously.

"Harry," Dumbledore began in a grandfatherly tone, "Voldemort is your enemy, why would he give you a birthday present?"

"Because it was my birthday maybe?" Harry replied with a smirk.

Snape watched on before deciding to add his two cent worth, "The Dark Lord threw him a birthday party and all of us death eaters got him presents along with their children. I believe he received nearly two hundred and thirty presents did you not Potter?"

Dumbledore chose that moment to faint.

OoOoO

Alright I hope you like it. I may add more but for now it is the end.


End file.
